


Disgusting:Prologue

by LithiumNails



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumNails/pseuds/LithiumNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to live your life for yourself.<br/>At the time, Annie felt she didn’t need anyone to tell her that, though she respected the sentiment.<br/>But in the end she wasn’t cut out to live that way, and she doubted Ymir was too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A companion piece to Disgusting picking up after the backstory given in the third chapter, and focusing on Annie and Ymir's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Take Happiness

Reiner condemned every day back then, for aging them.They weren’t kids anymore, and somehow it hit them that what they were living was really their lives. 

Reiner’s curse was that his mother never paid him any mind, and it left him free as a lark and exceedingly guilty. He knew that Annie was picking up wounds at home, and that Bertholdt was changing into something quiet that threw up before each test. And so maybe it was inspired by his mother, who solved problems by doing things both useless and unrelated, or maybe it was inspired by the notorious Frank Leonhardt, but Reiner’s idea had been to take up alcohol. 

Already they had loitering, vandalism, and most recently street fighting under their young belts, so Annie wasn’t surprised when they wandered down to _that_ part of town, just as they were told to do by the countless, faceless blurs they met swinging punches. 

“Hey!” Reiner barked between buildings, disappointed to find the area barren. 

But a face poked out from behind the dumpster, and there she was, looking grungy and abrasive. 

“Yeah?” 

Reiner reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of bills, shaking them in the air. Ymir was a lot friendlier after that. 

When Annie wrapped her lips around that first beer, they throbbed. It had only been a few days after Mikasa. After she lost her virginity, and couldn’t identify the parts of her that she kept. 

So she drank it down, and smiled. Because Reiner was happy, and Bertholdt was drunk. Because they made a new friend in a new place who would help them break the rules, and would shelter them from their lives between tattered brick walls. Because back then, they were still adjusting, and Annie learned to take happiness where she could get it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The bottles were cold and slippery, and she had to keep switching hands to hold onto hers without her palms turning too pink. The nights were getting colder too, and sitting in the pickup’s hatch meant discomfort for the first time, as the chilly metal burned through her jeans. But she wouldn’t have chosen to be anywhere else. 

Everyone hollered as Bertholdt connected with his opponent. For the first time in a long time he looked like a winner, sure on his feet with an easy smile. He wiggled his eyebrows at her from the middle of the lot, and her laughter puffed out in front of her in a little cloud. She loved the autumn. 

“My god, my balls are freezing.” Reiner sat further back, shifting around uselessly. 

“You shoulda brought blankets.” Ymir stood next to her leaning on the truck, sipping her own beer and mirthfully unsympathetic. 

In the light of the single streetlamp, Annie found herself sneaking looks at Ymir, taking every chance she got to admire her. Annie had never had a girl for a friend before, and however she imagined it would be, she found Ymir pretty surprising. Intriguing, even. 

The girls she was familiar with came in all types. Intellectuals, athletes, dainty little dolls. But still, they looked at Annie like she was something foreign. Like she had toed the line between propriety and boy for so long that she had morphed into something rugged that their small little town had never seen on a girl before. But she wasn't the only one. Because here was Ymir. 

Ymir could tell the most salacious jokes a person could conceive of. She could be rude and foul and was always, to Annie’s absolute delight, unapologetic. She found herself hanging on every word she said, going out of her way to get the older girl to speak. And when she was alone at night, wondering who she was, and what she was supposed to be, it helped to think of Ymir. Of someone so confidently unexpected that maybe whatever Annie was becoming since her experience with Mikasa could be ok. 

“How you doing, girlie?” Ymir was looking at her with that crooked smile that meant all the world to Annie. “Are your balls freezing, or what?” 

“Yeah, but I can take it.” She was proud whenever she could make Ymir laugh. But she also thrilled at the sound of it. 

During those late nights, she had finally pasted some features onto the bodies in her fantasies. Now the hands that held her down were definitively slender, and the nails that made her bleed were delicate and sharp. When she was broken and gasping, the lips that trailed up her spine were full. Now the bodies that rolled into her had breasts and velvet skin. And now, when Ymir hopped up behind her in the truck and tugged her backwards, pulling Annie between her legs to lean against her front, her heart started skittering around because as bizarre as her urges were, she was definitely, definitely gay. 

Ymir’s arms wrapped around her so she could clap for Bertholdt’s second win in a row. She couldn’t pull the grin off her face if she wanted to. Since they all started hanging out, Annie hadn’t just been admiring Ymir’s audacity. She had also taken to running her eyes over the freckles peppering Ymir’s cheeks, and the mischievous curve of her lips. She knew her gaze tended to linger on the long legs that were now on either side of her, as well as the line of muscle along her biceps. 

She had never had a girl for a friend before, but she knew damn well that this was escalating into something really pathetic and one sided, and a lot like puppy love. But, with Ymir rubbing up the sides of her arms to keep her warm, she knew she couldn't help it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“We ran out of cash.” 

“Well, my friendship is free, but my booze ain’t.” 

“Well, maybe our friendship costs booze.” 

“Well, maybe I can’t pay my rent in friendship.” 

“Well maybe as a friend, you should just tell us how you got your fake ID.” 

“Well maybe as a business woman, telling my customers how to stop needing me isn't how I became a success.” 

Annie and Bertholdt watched as Reiner tried to stare down Ymir. It really wasn’t working. 

“What if I sell you Bertholdt? He can lift very heavy things.” 

“What most people don’t know is that I can also lift very light things.” 

“Hear that? Light things too, now that’s versatility.” 

Ymir rolled her eyes, working hard to suppress her fondness for the raggedy trio. “Look, I might be able to afford to give away a few for free… but you gotta come with me so I can tally my funds.”

“To your apartment? Hah, you’re such a creep.” Though Reiner seemed more than pleased with the idea. 

“Does that mean you don’t want me?” The forlorn look Bertholdt put on earned him a hair ruffling from Ymir, and the unfamiliar pang of jealousy ran through Annie's chest. 

And just like that they were off walking through town, and the heat Annie felt wash over her as Ymir’s arm linked with hers pushed away all envy. It hadn’t been long since they befriended Ymir, but already Reiner teased Annie her about being her favorite. Annie was the one who got the most of Ymir’s smiles, and she was the one who got Ymir’s arms wrapped around her. And to date, she was the only one who had scored a free beer. But that was where Reiner drew the line, and his own jealousy reared its head. He was getting that beer. 

When they got to Ymir’s apartment, it was small and messy, but they all felt at home right away. While she moved into her kitchen to shuffle through a stack of cash, Reiner immediately began to poke through all the little trinkets he could find, wandering through the space with Annie and Bertholdt on his heels. 

Bertholdt found a nerf gun, and shot at Annie a few times, the orange foam sticking to her face for a few seconds. Annie sniffed at a bunch of scented candles, and Reiner wandered down a narrow hallway off to the side. 

“Woah! Ymir’s got porn!” He yelled a moment later. Bertholdt and Annie grinned at each other and over at Ymir who barely seemed to care. 

“Lady porn!” He yelled a moment later. “Ymir’s into lady porn!” Annie watched as Ymir’s face went from nonchalant to downright devilish, but still she didn’t look at them, scribbling a few notes on a piece of paper. 

“What does that mean?” Bertholdt yelled back to Reiner, looking at Annie like she might know. 

“Come _here!_ ” 

And so they did. 

Reiner sat by the door next to an open box stuffed with DVDs and magazines. They were obviously explicit content, but only once she knelt down and got a good look at them did she realize they all featured women. 

Exclusively women. 

Annie hadn’t worked up the nerve yet to look up anything like this for herself yet. Seeing it now, being spread across the floor as Reiner and Bertholdt looked through it, she felt thrums of pleasure run through her, and not just because of the explicit images, but because Ymir had looked at them. 

Well that was that. She had it bad for Ymir. While Reiner and Bertholdt sat with their eyes glued to the pages and sheepish grins stuck to their faces, Annie only looked at them sparingly, preferring to keep her eyes trained subtly on the older girl. She wondered which of the women Ymir found attractive. She wondered if she could ever make herself up to look like them. She wondered what Ymir looked like flushed, panting, touching herself to these… and she wondered what it would be like to see her friend like that up close and personal. To be what Ymir held in her lap instead of a magazine. 

While the older girl came out to them boastfully, spouting out commentary while they flipped through her collection more lewd than the images themselves, Annie tried to find a moment that felt right to claim her own sexuality. But she couldn’t quite go through with it, and as her friends were reduced to blushing, sputtering caricatures of their normal selves, Annie went quiet, feeling intimidated by Ymir for the first time. What if she did come out, and Ymir didn’t think she was attractive? Or worse, what if Ymir started teasing her and found out the truth about the crush she was harboring? How embarrassing… 

So when Ymir’s lesbianism faded out of the group’s interest, and they finally got to share a few drinks, Annie was left to obsess even further. She didn’t know of anyone in town who was out. So far as she knew, she had never met another gay person. But with the knowledge that there was a chance that Ymir could return some of Annie’s affections, she felt her crush expand tenfold. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Suck it.” Ymir slammed her hand down on the table, revealing the winning cards of the round. 

“Suck what?” Reiner growled. 

“My. Cock.” She clawed the pot over to herself. 

Hanging out at Ymir’s had become ritualistic. All three of them wanted to get away from their parents, and here was a place where they could stay together, learn to gamble, and even be a little bit honest. 

Ymir, for all her unsavory qualities, was trusted with the truth. They told her about Reiner’s mom, Bertholdt’s parents, and Annie’s dad, and she was more than willing to open up her meagre home as a place of refuge. 

“No, no more…!” Reiner groaned as Ymir began to shuffle. “I’m out, man, I can’t lose this much cash.” He tipped back, lying on the floor like a corpse as Bertholdt’s phone went off.

“Well, I can sure keep it,” Ymir muttered, arranging the bills. 

“Hello?” Bertholdt’s voice was extra soft, and Annie recognized it as the one he used for his parents. “Yes. I am. With Reiner and Annie. I will be, yes. Of course. Oh, right now if you need me too. Yes. Yes.” He hung up with a bitter look on his face. “I have to go,” he told them, voice back to it's normal tone. He shuffled over to his bag, looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth. 

“But it’s so early!” Reiner whined. 

“I know.” Bertholdt couldn’t look any grayer if he tried. 

“I’ll walk you home, man…” Reiner stood as well, always one to stick with his friends when they were down. When Annie moved to stand he pointed at her sharply. “You stay here. There’s no need for you to go home yet.” His eyes moved to the redness of her lip, which had almost faded away. Annie knew Reiner hated for her to be at home. She knew he felt helpless every time he saw her with a new mark on her skin or a limp in her stride. He had no idea this time she had been roughed up by a girl, and she wasn’t sure how to tell him. 

She she sat back down as the boys left, pleased at least to get to spend some more time with Ymir. She smiled when the other girl gave both boys a hug goodbye, and slipped Reiner’s money back into his pocket. She wondered idly if she complained about the money she lost she could get Ymir’s fingers into her pocket, too. 

“How about it?” Ymir waved the deck around. “Got any more coin for me to steal?” 

“Big threat. I saw what you did.” 

Ymir smiled faintly, performing a few fancy looking shuffles. The more she heard about what Annie and her friends had to deal with, the gentler she had gotten with them. And, as her clear favorite, Annie had gotten even more special treatment, getting extra pats, pets, even getting her hand held once. 

Annie tapped her fingers on the table, prompting her to deal, and throwing a dollar down. 

“You expecting your money back?” 

“Gonna give it to me?” 

“Hate to. I can make the rent, but it’s gonna be tight.” 

Annie looked at her cards, poker face in good form. “Hey, Ymir?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why don’t your parents help you?” 

“Because I’m a runaway.” Ymir’s poker face was impressive too. 

“Why…?” 

“Well, way back when, my porno collection was a lot smaller and I was… well, a lot less like I am now. But they found it anyway.” 

Annie looked across at her dolefully. Now was probably a good time to come out, let Ymir know she wasn’t alone. But still, she hesitated. 

“… and so off I ran.” Ymir filled in the silence, bashful under Annie’s pitying gaze. 

They played another round without speaking, until they could hear the hollow pit in Annie’s stomach. 

“I guess I should feed you, huh?” 

“Really? You don’t have to…” 

“Please. It’s less than the least I could do, probably a detriment to your health.” She disappeared into the kitchen, and Annie listened as she dug around. “How do you feel about bagel pizzas? Or regular pizzas? God I’m sick of pizza… there’s freezer burnt waffles, as if. Pizza hot pockets, go fuck yourself. I could make French fries...” There was the sound of several containers hitting the floor, and Ymir swore under her breath.

“Yeah, let's just do that,” Annie called, hoping Ymir wasn't putting herself out. 

“Comin’ up.” 

There was more noise while Ymir wrestled with the bag and the oven and the oven tray, and eventually Annie ambled in to join her. Ymir kept the apartment mostly dark, in constant fear of the electric bill, but now the kitchen was lit by the flimsy oven light, and the two of them sat down across from it in the quiet together, resting against the cabinets. 

“Are you glad you ran away?” 

Ymir breathed in deeply through her nose, squinting up at the ceiling. “I… wish I didn’t have to. But I did. Being glad or sad about it… doesn’t really matter.” 

“Was it hard though? Is it hard not seeing your parents?” 

“Would it be hard for you, Annie?” 

“…Yeah.” 

“Hold out as long as you can, girlie. The way I’m living, it’s not exactly great and it’s not exactly going anywhere.” 

“I am.” 

“You know, if you ever need to go somewhere… you can come here, ok? I promise.” 

“Thanks.” Annie whispered. She felt like purring when Ymir reached out to stroke her fingers through her hair. “Do you get lonely here?” 

“Lonely? Well, I see people every day.” She pressed her lips together in a small frown. “But the friends I make always move up and out of here. But there's always a chance to make new ones.” 

“That doesn’t sound… _not_ lonely…” 

“Hell, I don’t know. Are you?” 

Annie shuddered when Ymir traced her fingertips along the back of her ear. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Yeah, I have been lately.” 

Ymir wrapped her arm around the smaller girl’s waist, pulling her so that she slid across the tiled floor and into her side. “Come here, you. You don’t have to be lonely.” 

It shocked her to feel as warm and tingly as she did being pressed against Ymir, but somehow a sadness bubbled up inside of her and her eyes shone glassy with tears in the soft light. 

“Oh, Annie…!” And Ymir scooped her up easily, settling the girl sideways in her lap. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why…” 

“It’s ok.” 

“It’s just that… there’s something happening to me, and I don’t know what it… is…” And then she realized she wasn’t ready to discuss the fantasies she had in the dead of night. “I must sound crazy…” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy. What’s happening?” 

Annie huffed out a worn laugh. “A lot. A lot with Reiner, with Bertholdt… with me. My dad. And… me. A lot with me.” 

“Do you wanna tell me?” Ymir tugged her hair out of its bun, and started dragging her nails lightly along Annie’s scalp. 

She let out a little sigh. No one had ever touched her so gently before, or with so much care. “I just… there’s so many different things.” 

“Do you wanna tell me one of them?” 

“Hmm,” Annie hummed as the fingers moved to rub at the back of her neck. She licked her lips nervously, taking in the honesty and the concern of Ymir’s expression. Before she could second guess herself, she leaned down, pecking her lips lightly against the older girl’s. 

Ymir froze. Annie pulled away, but only the slightest bit, opening her eyes to look into Ymir’s. She saw no signs of anger, or disgust, but instead there was a muted uncertainty. Tentatively, she pressed another kiss against her, holding it a bit longer and with a bit more pressure. 

This time when she pulled away, and Ymir still looked unsure and still said nothing, Annie sat back in her lap and fidgeted uncomfortably. “I’m probably not even doing that right…” she muttered. 

But that was when a sad smile spread across Ymir’s lips, and she reached out to cup Annie’s jaw, bringing her back down, and kissing her with a soft ease. She ran her finger along Annie’s neck, and smiled into the kiss when she felt the girl shiver. 

They pulled apart several times, but Ymir kept pressing her lips back into Annie’s, at different angles and intensities, her mouth teaching Annie’s how to move. It was slow, and careful, and when they finally pulled apart for good Annie had a dazed smile on her face, and refused to look up at Ymir, blushing shyly. 

Ymir chuckled at her, just before the oven timer went off and made them both jump. 

They ate on the couch watching television, and Ymir let their legs rest against each other. When she gave Annie her hug goodbye, she knew they were both reluctant to let go. 

Long after the blonde was gone and Ymir found she couldn't sleep, she let out a heavy sigh. She knew she was on thin ice. 


	2. She's a Goner

The early winter came with flat, abysmal rains that dropped from the sky without any of the warm scented, electric warnings summer storms were known for. So when the gloomy sky opened up over their heads, and they found themselves way too far off in the fields to make it to Ymir’s car, they decided not to bother running. 

The four of them stretched their arms out instead, their clothes covered in the aftermath of paintball, and watched the rivulets of vibrant colors run through the fabric and down their skin. 

“Let’s get naked.” Was Reiner’s idea, and even as Bertholdt scoured the wilderness for anyone who might see them, the hulking blonde was shucking his pullover.” 

“Oh please, you just wanna see some tits.” Ymir said, face sour. 

“Oh yeah, and you don’t?” he said, tilting his head toward Annie. “Besides, the cold feels _great_ against these welts, holy shit.” He spread his arms out to the sky, missing the awkward tension now surrounding the girls. 

Bertholdt, who had been the most reluctant to play without any sort of padding, was beginning to disrobe now too, finally assured that they wouldn’t get caught. Miles away from town, without even any power lines in sight, it was well worth the risk to help the swelling go down. 

“Ugh, you idiot,” Ymir said as Reiner fell over his own pants. “Are you really going all the way with this?” 

“Yes,” he said, coming back up with wet blades of grass stuck to him. “Why, does it make you uncomfortable?” 

It was some sort of a playful challenge, but Ymir wasn’t sure how to win. “Would it make _you_ uncomfortable if _I_ got naked?” 

“Would it make _you_ uncomfortable if you got naked?” 

Somehow he was winning… she narrowed her eyes at him as he laughed and began fumbling with his shoes. 

“Oh my god, it does help!” Bertholdt said through chattering teeth. 

“See that? Don’t be such a chicken!” And suddenly the boys were naked. 

“You know if I shot you right now you’d cry, right?” 

“Would not.” 

She leveled the gun. 

“Wait, wait! That doesn’t mean I want you to!” He sighed when she lowered it again. “So you guys really aren't going to? Come on there’s no one out here! And I really wouldn’t care about your boobs Annie, you're my bro.” 

_Yeah, but it’s gonna be kind of a problem if I care about them._ Ymir thought, giving the small girl a cursory look-over. 

“Honestly, streaking through a field in cold rain seemed like something you’d be down for, Ymir. Never took you for the shy type, I’m a little disappointed. Even Bertholdt’s down.” 

“It’s not really streaking if we’re walking.” _That was weak. I’m disappointed too. Why aren’t I doing this, again?_

Annie pulled her hood over her head in protest, and it was all Ymir could do to look away and not smile. 

Showing Annie a little extra affection hadn’t meant much. Besides, the cute little thing seemed to like it. What affection did she get at home, after all? 

But letting the girl kiss her was a bit different. 

And kissing her back was more different still. 

Sure she knew Annie was pretty the whole time, and yeah, nothing had really changed between them since. Except it sort of had. And now she was a little worried. Because now there was a little something in Annie’s eyes, some shard of recognition, that showed Ymir the blonde was still thinking about their kiss. 

Kisses, rather. There had been a lot that night. And ever since, Ymir had been looking at Annie in a new way too. She knew what her lips felt like. What her weight felt like in her lap. Now she knew she could practically stupefy the girl with a little extra contact, and she wanted to do it again. 

And Annie might want it too, and then what would happen? 

So there she was, missing out on something she would normally capitalize on. Stupid, young, nudist behavior. All for fear of what would happen if she stripped in front of Annie. But that wasn’t who Ymir considered herself to be; One who would stifle herself for others. _You gotta live for yourself._

So the sopping material of her shirt was pulled away from her body to the the applause of Reiner and Bertholdt. 

“Hey, nice bod grandma!” 

“You’re _welcome!”_ She struck a pose, gifting Reiner with her grace and beauty until she nearly tripped over her own feet, because Annie seemed at least twice as appreciative as he was. It was going to be a long drive back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Here you go, shortstop.” 

Reasonably, Annie shouldn’t go home. Ymir knew that. Though dropping the boys off, and keeping Annie with her for a few more hours, also reasonably shouldn’t happen. 

“Thanks.” Annie took the towel she had offered, and now stood half in and half out of Ymir’s tiny bathroom, looking up at her with those dazzling icy eyes. Yup. This shouldn’t happen, because where the hell did their friendship go? How was Ymir supposed to reach out and ruffle her hair when she knew damn well they were both thinking about those plural kisses? And all their usual chatter had died down to a few sparse comments. 

“Could I… borrow some clothes? I should hang these to dry.” 

“Yeah. Hold on.” And off Ymir went, digging through her closet and wondering absurdly what Annie was gonna look like naked, covered in paintball welts, in her own bathroom. And what she was gonna look like wearing Ymir’s clothes… _On second thought, this would look cuter._ She tossed a baggy T in favour of a silky button up. 

“When Annie was finally dressed, they wandered quietly into the living room. Ymir threw herself on the couch, wondering when they would be able to talk to each other again, and watched as Annie shuffled through a stack of videogames. 

_Her curves look great in my clothes._ “Let’s play something with punching,” she suggested. 

“Last time I was here you kissed me.” 

_Fuck, really?_ Ymir felt her face twist into something comical. “You started it.” 

“Yeah…” Annie didn’t meet her eyes. “What would happen if I started it again?” 

“Well... hell, I’d probably kiss you back. But what are you aiming for, blondie?” Annie moved to the couch and slid easily over Ymir, straddling her lap as tanned hands rose to meet her hips. “I shouldn’t be corrupting little bright-eyed things like you, you know.” 

Annie scoffed. “Why not? You’re Ymir, aren’t you? It sounds like something you’d be down for… I’m disappointed.” 

There it was again; another challenge. “Oh, ha ha, _Reiner._ ” 

“Besides, it’s not like I’m a virgin anymore. How much corrupting could you possibly do?” 

“You’re not? No you are, you didn’t even know how to kiss!” 

Annie scowled at her. “You can have sex without kissing, obviously.” 

Well that was something. Ymir knew the hobbies she shared with her friends were generally unhealthy, but she had to wonder just how self-destructive Annie really was. “So what, you two were just using each other?” Unconsciously, her hands began to rub at Annie’s hips, as if trying to sooth an injury neither of them could see. 

“Yeah. I guess we were. So?” 

“Annie, you’re just so young… for something like that.” 

“Seriously? It doesn’t sound like something you’d say no to, though.” 

“I don’t want to use each other Annie. Is that what you’re asking me to do?” 

“No… no. But would it really be so bad?” 

“Yeah, if I wound up in a jail cell.” 

“Is that all you’re worried about? I just wanna… kiss you a little.” 

_That’s not all I’m worried about._ “You sure?” 

“Yeah.” She stroked lightly over the older girl’s collar bones. “It was nice before. Wasn’t it?” She looked pensive, and wouldn’t meet Ymir’s eyes. “It’s ok if you don’t want to.” 

_Shit. She looks so disappointed._ “I want to. Just…” 

“Just what?” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ymir’s jaw, flicking her tongue along the skin tentatively. 

_Just what. Yeah. Seriously._ And there she was again, missing out on something so easy to take, getting tangled in hang-ups. Since when did she worry about the consequences? Since when did she stop living in the moment? _Fuck it._ “Just… you never learned to use your tongue, girlie. Open up.” 

Annie only had to lean down the slightest bit before Ymir’s lips met hers. They were rough and playful, and she could feel the taller women smiling against her as they got reacquainted. When Ymir’s tongue slid firmly against her lips, and her long fingers curled around her jaw, Annie did as she was told and parted her mouth. 

Annie’s thighs had been tightening almost imperceptibly around Ymir’s the entire time, but when the tip of Ymir’s tongue flicked against her own for the first time her small body jolted in surprise, they clamped around the taller girl enough to make Ymir chuckle into her mouth. 

_Jumpy… how cute._ Ymir curled her tongue around Annie’s, dancing through her mouth and feeling the blush burn under her fingertips as she dominated the blonde’s kiss. With her free hand she traced soft lines against the tops of Annie’s thighs, loving the way the other girl was beginning to clutch at her shoulders and the fabric of her shirt. 

Poor Annie was falling into a daze, having trouble keeping up with Ymir’s movements in her mouth and feeling lightheaded as she ran low on air. This very well could be heaven, and the lazy hand running over her leg felt warmer, and stronger, and more reassuring than anyone else’s that had ever touched her. But no one had ever touched her quite like this. 

Ymir eased up on Annie a bit, slowing down so the girl could catch her bearings and beginning to knead at her thigh. _What a sweetheart_ she thought as Annie sighed softly against her. _I bet I could make her jump again._ And so she slipped her hand around just under the girl’s ass, and pinched. 

The sharp pain made Annie clench, and she broke her lips away from Ymir’s with a huff as she bucked into her lap. 

“Jeez, Annie.” Ymir slid her hand up under the back of the blonde’s shirt, running her palm along the heated skin of the small of her back. When Annie kissed along her neck, and made her way up to her cheek, Ymir felt a surge of affection for the girl, and pulled her up until she was on her knees and pressed up fully against her. It was almost like a hug, but Annie’s hips were grinding into her abdomen ever so slightly, and she was beginning to pant against Ymir’s neck while she nuzzled at the skin there. As Ymir slid her fingers up, stroking the ridges of the blonde’s spine, she made a decision on the fly. 

“Hey, you.” She murmured into Annie’s chest. 

“Hmm?” Those pretty blue eyes came into view as the girl pulled back to look at her. 

_Well I’m a goner, I guess. Hope this doesn’t make her hate me._ “You wanna… go do something sometime? Just us, without the boys?” 

“…Sure. You don’t mean like a date, do you?” _Please please please. I don’t wanna be the only loser falling for my friend._

“Is that ok?” 

“Is that what it is?” Ymir looked at her like she wasn’t sure whether or not to be embarrassed. “Ok, yeah. If that’s what you’re asking. What did you wanna do?” 

“Whatever you want, cutie.” 

And there it was. Ymir felt like herself again. No more holding back, or worrying about what anyone might think of her. Living in the moment. But she had to keep in mind that Annie had been the first person to shake her up. This girl was something dangerous. And she was going to date her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm close to updating the ACTUAL Disgusting. It's just harder to write, sorry.


End file.
